Shabd X Elizabeth Support
Characters Elizabeth Dorian © Zilver_Hawk Shabd Sareen © HeartOfPinkSol Support 'Support Level C ' Shabd: *pondering around* I’m so bored. There is no one to talk to. I wish like someone would come out of nowhere and come here. Elizabeth: *hiding* Hm…he looks insane. I should probably try to find Dmitri. Shabd: Was that a voice? *looks around* Elizabeth: Oh dear…Stay back! I’m armed! Shabd: What? Who are you? I’m armed too! Elizabeth: *comes out*( Give me your name first and I shall give you mine. Shabd: Shabd: Elizabeth: Hm…Alright then. I’m Elizabeth. Well, Mr. Shabd, you wouldn’t have happened to see my companion anywhere, would you. Red hair, glasses, about this tall. He should be lurking around here somewhere. Shabd: Nah. I haven’t seen anyone. And, Elizabeth…You don’t have to be so formal. Call me Shabd. Elizabeth: Alright, Shabd then. *sighs* Wait…What are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere. Shabd: I wish I knew. Last thing I remember is that I was in battle, and now I’m here. Elizabeth: There were some bandits causing some trouble a few miles over in that direction. That’s where I got separated from my companion. Perhaps you were there? Shabd: Yeah. Maybe. Urg. My head still hurts. Elizabeth: Uhm…here. Let me take a look. It doesn’t look too bad. Shabd: Thanks. Are you a healer? Elizabeth: A Valkyrie if we’re going to get technical. And not a bad one at that. This may sting a bit. Shabd: Valkyrie? Heh. Nice. I’m a soldier, with an amazing arm for a lance…Wait. Did you say that would sting? Elizabeth: Well, it usually stings me. There. That should do it. It looks like you hit your head pretty good. Shabd: Hey. That didn’t hurt as bad as it would’ve. Thanks. So. As both of us will probably be stranded here for a long time…Why don’t you tell me a lil about yourself? Elizabeth: Uhm…Well, there’s not much to know. I live just a few miles from here. My father’s going to have a cow if I’m out at night again. *sighs* Shabd: Oh. Fun. I travel around the world fighting with groups. Elizabeth: Ah…That sounds wonderful. I’d love to travel…but I have to stay here. Shabd: Oh man. That sucks. It’s really fun traveling the world. I mean it’s even more fun almost getting killed! Oh the joy! Elizabeth: *sighs* That’s amazing…O-Oh dear! It’s getting dar! I-I have to go! Goodbye Sir Shabd! Please come and visit some time! *leaves* Shabd: Yeah. I’ll see you later. Ah. Why is my heart beating so fast? *lays down and falls asleep* End of Support C ' 'Support Level B Elizabeth: This isn’t fair! I can’t believe Father won’t let me leave now. It’s not my fault I lost Dmitri… Shabd: I hope that girl comes ack. What was her name? Ah. Elizabeth. Boy, was she a gem. Elizabeth: You know what?! That crazy old bat can have himself another daughter. If I want to go out into the woods, or town, I can do it myself without getting into trouble! Shabd: Man. It’s like I can hear her voice right now. Elizabeth: Wait…Sir Shabd? What are you doing here? Shabd: Lady Elizabeth, I don’t know something just made me stay back. Elizabeth: It’s late. It’s not safe to be in the forest alone at night, especially around the Dorian household. Hmph… Shabd: Why would that be? It seems like you hate your house. Elizabeth: It’s not as much me hating my house as it is everyone hating my father. He’s not the kindest of people and tends to make a lot of enemies… They usually lurk around here late at night. Shabd: Does the explain why I shouldn’t be here? Because your dad will kill me? Elizabeth: Kill is such a strong word. I don’t think he’d resort to that. Maybe run you off… *sigh* Shabd: I’m sure your father won’t be able to hurt me. I don’t think he would. Especially if you tell him not to. Which father doesn’t listen to their daughter? Elizabeth: My father never listens to me… If I was a son, he might. Ladies are meant to be seen, not heard. Shabd: What? This is so crap! How could you ever treat a lady like that? Ladies are meant to be loved and cared for like any other person. Especially if they are a beautiful girl like you! Elizabeth: *blushes* Why thank you…but there’s nothing I can do about my father’s views. Shabd: Why don’t you stand up to him? I mean, I know he is your Dad and all. But, you have to stand up in what you believe in. I mean, when I was younger and before that incident, if I didn’t think what either my parents did was right, I’d try my best to stand up to them and sometimes it would work. Elizabeth: You don’t understand! He wouldn’t listen. He just thinks I’m troublesome…I mean, I can be, but not all the time. Shabd: How can someone think you’re troublesome? Elizabeth, this may seem like an odd question, but what is the worst thing your father has ever done to you? Elizabeth: ..That is an odd question. He’s not entirely cruel. He would never mistreat me, he’s just restricting. Technically, I should be in my room right now. Shabd: Sorry if it sounded odd. I guess it is a habit of mine to ask weird questions. I think to an extreme sometimes, probably a childhood habit. Heh. Looks like someone is a rebel. Elizabeth: We all have habits that we keep from our childhood. *shivers* Heh heh…I’m still afraid of birds. Shabd: My childhood was pretty good. My teenage years were the worst in my life. Elizabeth: Really? Am I allowed to ask why? Shabd: Can I trust you? Elizabeth: Well, I should think so. Who am I going to tell? Shabd: gulps* Well my parents were one of the wealthiest people in our town. They were the best parents ever, they never spoiled me. One day, when I was around the age of 14. These 2 people came. They fought with my parents, physically. The 2 ended up winning. They killed my parents right in front of my eyes. I wanted to fight them, but I wouldn't be able to beat them. One of the guys ran towards me to kill me, and the other went upstairs where all the money, jewelry, and all the riches were. They broke safes, everything. It was terrible. I remembered just a few seconds ago, my Dad said he would go train me with the lance, then the next second he was dead. The blood. The evil smiles. The two people...It was scary. I was lucky to make it out alive. Elizabeth: …I’m so sorry… I-I shouldn’t have asked… Shabd: No. No. It's fine. It's no use crying over spilled milk. Through a bit of investigation, I learned that the two people who killed my parents, were henchmen of my best friend's parents. Now, you will probably be think why would I be best friends with the son of murderers? To answer your question, the people who were in charge of killing my parents were the worst. They kicked my friend out of the house at the age of 10, leaving him crying and alone. They hated his guts. They wanted to kill him, but they didn't because they wanted to see how whether he would grow to be a worthless kid or a powerful man. Elizabeth: That’s horrible! …It’s a good thing he has a friend like you. Shabd: Yeah, but we split up. We went our own ways. But we keep in contact at times. Elizabeth: Still, it’s always good to have a friend, to know you have a friend. Shabd: Yeah very true. I’ll always be happy with my friends. The ones whom I can trust. Like you, Elizabeth. Elizabeth: Ah…I…uhm…Th-Thank you. I-I should go. Dmitri will be checking on me soon. I should return home now. Goodnight Sir Shabd! *leaves* Shabd: STOP CALLING ME SIR!!!!!! End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ''' Shabd: I wonder what Elizabeth thinks of me. She is so beautiful. It somehow seems she understands me. Or is she just acting nice? Erg. Vicky was right. I fall in love too fst and my heart breaks just as fast. Elizabeth: S-Sir…I mean Mister…Eh…Shabd. Just Shabd, I mean. Ugh. I’m sorry. Formalities are tattooed into my brain permanently. Shabd: What? Oh no. Did you hear me? Elizabeth: N-Not if you didn’t want me to. Shabd: I-I-I don’t know if I wanted you to. I mean, I want you to, but only if the time is right. Elizabeth: Hm…Then maybe I did hear…And maybe I do comply with a few of the statements… Shabd: Yeah. Elizabeth, even though you heard me. I want to say this to your face. I-I- think I'm in love with you. Even in the short time we've known each other, I feel like you understand me. Elizabeth, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. With your cobalt blue hair and your beautiful blue eyes. The first time I met you, I thought I was dreaming. I never believed angels existed, now I do. *sighs* Finally, I let out of all of my feelings for you. I understand if you don't feel the same way. I'm used to it. My friend told me that I fall in love too fast, and my heart breaks too fast. *looks down* I'll find my way out of here so I won't cause you any more trouble. I'm sorry if I have. Elizabeth: *smiles* Well then, may I come with you? It’s easier to get out of this forest with someone who knows it. I promise I won’t be a bother at all. Shabd: What? You…You feel the same way? *smiles* No. No. You’ll never be a bother. Elizabeth, thank you so much. Elizabeth: We er…may want to hurry up though. It won’t be too long before someone finds my father or realizes I’m gone. Shabd: Haha. Well should you lead, Lady Elizabeth? Elizabeth: Oh yes…Try to keep up!! Haha! Shabd: *smiles* I’ll try! Elizabeth: So, where are we planning on going? Mountains? Desert? The Coast? Shabd: Somewhere in the city, so I can show you around. Elizabeth: That’d better be a promise. *smiles* Shabd: I can show you the city if we go there. And maybe we can travel around the world. *grins* Elizabeth: I think I’d like that. I think I’d like that a lot. '''End of Support A 'Shabd, The Nomadic Soldier and Elizabeth, The Homebound Beauty ' Shabd kept true to his promise and took Elizabeth to the city and eventually the world. The two traveled endlessly, without a care in the world, occasionally getting into a fix or two but nothing the two lovers couldn't handle. Despite his many attempts, Elizabeth's hot-head father was never able to catch them.